Many molecular biology applications, such as capillary electrophoresis, nucleotide sequencing, reverse transcription cloning and gene therapy protocols, which contemplate the transfection, transduction or microinjection of mammalian cells, require the isolation of high quality nucleic acid and peptide preparations. A need exists for methods which produce such high quality nucleic acid and peptide preparations.